List of programs broadcast by the Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or reruns), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Disney Channel (formerly "The Disney Channel"), a family-oriented American basic cable channel and former premium channel, owned by The Walt Disney Company. Current programming Original programming Live-action *''Bunk'd'' (July 12, 2015–present) *''Raven's Home'' (July 21, 2017–present) *''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp'' (July 16, 2018-present) *''Coop & Cami Ask the World'' (October 12, 2018-present) *''Sydney to the Max'' (January 25, 2019-present) *''Fast Layne'' (February 15, 2019-present) *''Just Roll With It'' (June 14, 2019-present) *''Gabby Duran and the Unsittables'' (October 11, 2019-present) *''Disney Fam Jam'' (February 23, 2020-present) Animated *''Tangled: The Series'' (March 24, 2017–present) *''DuckTales'' (August 12, 2017−present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (November 20, 2017–present) *''Country Club'' (June 18, 2018−present) *''101 Dalmatian Street'' (December 15, 2018–present) *''Amphibia'' (June 17, 2019-present) *''The Owl House'' (January 10, 2020-present) Short series *''Mickey Mouse'' (June 28, 2013–present) Reruns *''Phineas and Ferb'' (August 17, 2007–present) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (April 4, 2010-present) *''Jessie'' (September 30, 2011-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (June 15, 2012–present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (January 18, 2015–present) *''Future-Worm!'' (May 27, 2015–present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (October 3, 2016–present) *''Andi Mack'' (April 7, 2017-present) *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' (June 3, 2017–present) *''Space Chickens In Space'' (November 19, 2018–present) *''Pinky Malinky'' (January 1, 2019–present) Acquired programming *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (June 25, 2017–present) *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' (March 3, 2019–present) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (April 8, 2019–present) *''Sadie Sparks'' (April 20, 2019-present) *''Mech Mice'' (December 21, 2019-present) Repeats of Disney Junior *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (May 5, 2006–present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012–present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (July 22, 2016–present) *''Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures'' (January 15, 2017–present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (April 14, 2017–present) *''Vampirina'' (October 1, 2017–present) *''Muppet Babies'' (March 23, 2018–present) *''Fancy Nancy'' (July 13, 2018–present) *''Gigantosaurus'' (January 18, 2019–present) *''101 Dalmatian Street'' (April 1, 2019–present) *''T.O.T.S.'' (June 14, 2019-present) *''Bluey'' (September 9, 2019-present) *''The Rocketeer'' (November 8, 2019-present) Short series *''Movie Surfers'' (1997–present) *''Get'cha Head in the Game'' (2006–present) *''Disney's Friends for Change'' (2009–present) *''My Family Tree'' (2010–present) *''This Is Me'' (2010–present) *''Make Your Mark'' (2010–present) *''Hit Play'' (2011–present) *''Stars on the Set'' (2012–present) *''Inside Disney'' (2012–present) Upcoming programming Original series Live-action series *''Sulphur Springs'' (TBA) *''Ultra Violet & Blue Demon'' (TBA) Original Animated series *''Monsters At Work'' (March 2020) *Untitled Daron Nefcy animated series (Summer 2020) *''The Curse of Molly McGee'' (October 2020) *Untitled Alex Hirsch animated series (Fall 2020) *''Vikingskool'' (2020) *''Marvel's Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur'' (2020) *Untitled Craig McCracken animated series (TBA) *Untitled Rob Renzetti animated series (TBA) *Untitled Ryan Quincy animated series (TBA) Films * Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 (February 14, 2020) Acquired programming * Ghostforce (2020) Former programming Original programming Animated series *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–1999) *''Recess'' (1997–2001) *''Red Beard'' (1997–1999) *''The Weekenders'' (2000–2004) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000–2005) *''House of Mouse'' (2001–2003) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001–2004) *''The Proud Family'' (2001–2005) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002–2004) *''Kim Possible'' (2002–2007) *''Fillmore!'' (2002–2004) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2006) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004–2005) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004–2006) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2006) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005–2007) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006–2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–2008) *''The Replacements'' (2006–2009) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010–2012) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010–2014) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013–2016) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2014–2018) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2014–2017) *''Pickle and Peanut'' (2015–2018) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (2018–2020) Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988–1989) *''Teen Angel'' (1989; 1993) *''Teen Angel Returns'' (1989; 1994) *''Flash Forward'' (1995–1999) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998–2004) *''The Jersey'' (1998–2004) *''Even Stevens'' (2000–2003) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001–2004) *''That's So Raven'' (2003–2007) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004–2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2005–2008) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006–2011) *''Cory in the House'' (2007–2008) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007–2012) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008–2011) *''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009–2011) *''Jonas L.A.'' (2009–2010) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010–2014) *''Shake It Up'' (2010–2013) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011–2014) *''So Random!'' (2011–2012) *''Jessie'' (2011-2015) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2012-2015) *''Austin and Ally'' (2011-2016) *''I Didn't Do It'' (2014-2015) *''K.C. Undercover'' (2015–2018) *''Best Friends Whenever'' (2015-2016) *''Bunk'd'' (2015-2018) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (2016-2018) *''Andi Mack'' (2017–2019) *''Bizaardvark'' (2016-2019) Repeats of ABC series *''Boy Meets World'' (May 5, 2014 only) Drama series *''The Secret of Lost Creek'' (1992) *''So Weird'' (1999–2002) *''In a Heartbeat'' (2000–2001) Reality series *''EPCOT Magazine'' (1983–1999) *''Walt Disney World Inside Out'' (1994–1996) *''Disney Channel In Concert'' (1997–2001)Disney Channel's critically acclaimed "In Concert" series features a variety of recording artists from all genres of music, from rap, country and pop to classical and blues. Disney Channel's "In Concert" series offers viewers a new perspective on up-and-coming artists, and spotlights their lives on- and off-stage. Each show features a specially taped live concert; documentary footage showing the artist pursuing personal and professional passions; and interviews with mentors, friends and family. Most recently, Disney Channel taped an "In Concert" special with international pop sensations B-Witched and Five. The four ladies of B-Witched and the five heartthrobs of Five will star in their first television special, premiering March 27, 1999, 7 p.m. ET/PT. Previously, Disney Channel teamed Shawn Colvin, Tatyana Ali and 'N Sync for "Holidays In Concert." Hosted by Shawn Colvin, "Holidays In Concert" featured a specially taped concert performance of favorite holiday music from Epcot at The Walt Disney World Resort, along with stories of family traditions and holiday memories shared by each artist. Past Disney Channel "In Concert" specials include "LeAnn Rimes In Concert," "Ray J In Concert with Brandy," "Jonny Lang In Concert" and "Cleopatra In Concert." "'N Sync In Concert" was credited by RCA Records, 'N Sync's label, with significantly boosting sales of the group's self-titled album (Billboard 8/15/98). *''2 Hour Tour'' (1998–2000) *''Bug Juice'' (1998–2001; 2004) *''Totally Circus'' (2000) *''Totally Hoops'' (2001) *''Totally in Tune'' (2002) *''PrankStars'' (2011) *''Code: 9'' (2012) Reality *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (January 17, 2014 – May 2014) Game shows *''Contraption'' (1983–1989) *''Mad Libs'' (1998–2000) *''Off the Wall'' (1998–2000) Variety programs *''You and Me Kid'' (1983–1984) *''Mousercise'' (1983–1996) *''Videopolis'' (1987–1989) *''The Kidsongs Television Show'' (1989–1992) *''The All-New Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989–1996) *''Amazing Animals'' (1996–2004) *''Omba Mokomba'' (1997–1998) *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' (1997–1999) Mini-series and specials *''The Disney Channel Salutes The American Teacher'' (1983–1997) *''Samantha Smith Goes to Washington: Campaign '84'' (1984) *''Videopolis: Startracks'' (1987–1990) *''Disney's Young Musicians'' (1992–1998) *''Disney Channel Games'' (2006–2008) *''Pass the Plate'' (2007–2010) *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) *''Disney's Friends for Change Games'' (2011) *''Make Your Mark Ultimate Dance-Off, Shake It Up Edition'' (2011) *''SNAP!'' (2012) Short series *''Disney Family Album'' (1984–1987) *''Express Yourself'' (2001–2010) *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002–2007) *''This Is Daniel Cook'' (2003–2007) *''Disney 365'' (2006–2014) *''Minuscule'' (2007–2008) *''Disney's Really Short Report'' (2007–2009) *''As the Bell Rings'' (2007–2009) *''Brian O'Brian'' (2008–2010) *''Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show'' (2008–2011) *''Get Connected'' (2008–2011) *''What a Life International!'' (2009–2010) *''Leo Little's Big Show'' (2009–2011) *''TTI (The Time I...)'' (2009–2011) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (2010–2011) *''Game On'' (2012-2014) *''The Coppertop Flop Show'' (2013–2014) *''Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much'' (2014–2016) *''Descendants: Wicked World'' (2015–2017) Live-action preschool programming *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983–1997) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985–1997) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1992–1997) Acquired programming Animated series *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998–2002) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1991–1997) *''Aladdin'' (1994, 1997–2000, 2006–2010) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2000–2004) *''Anatole'' (2001–2004) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Braceface'' (2005–2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000–2008) *''Care Bears'' (1990–1997) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1993–1997) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1988; 1989; 1995–2000) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991; 1995-2000) *''Donald Duck Presents'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) *''Doug'' (2001–2002) *''DuckTales'' (1995–2000) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1990–1995) *''Gargoyles'' (1997–2002) *''Good Morning, Mickey'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) *''Goof Troop'' (1992–2000) *''The Ink and Paint Club'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1997–2002) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1997–2000) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001–2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1995–2008) *''Lunch Box'' (collection of animated shorts including Curious George, Paddington Bear, Spot the Dog, and Will Quack Quack; 1988–1995) *''Marsupilami'' (1994–1995; 1997–2000) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (2002) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1997–2002) *''Mouseterpiece Theater'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1998) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (1992–1996) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988; 1994–2006) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1991–1993) *''The ZhuZhus'' (2016–2017) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001–2002) *''Quack Pack'' (1997–2001; 2008) *''The Raccoons'' (1985–1992) *''Raw Toonage'' (1997–2000) *''Rupert'' (1991–1997) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002–2005) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2003–2004) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1997–2000) *''Silly Symphonies'' (1983–1987) *''TaleSpin'' (1990; 1995–2000) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005–2007) *''The Wuzzles'' (1987–1997) *''The ZhuZhus'' (2016–2017) Repeats of Disney XD series *''Zeke and Luther'' (2009) *''Mr. Young'' (2011) *''Tron: Uprising'' (2012) Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet'' (1983–1994) *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (1980s) *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1994–1997) *''Brotherly Love'' (1997–2001) *''Dinosaurs'' (1997–2001) *''Growing Pains'' (1997–2001) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (2000–2004) *''Jump, Rattle and Roll'' (1991–1994) *''Life with Derek'' (2005–2009) *''The Muppet Show'' (1990–2006) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1997–2006) *''Naturally, Sadie'' (2005–2007) *''Ready or Not'' (1996–1998) *''Sister, Sister'' (2002–2007) *''Smart Guy'' (1999–2003) *''The Torkelsons'' (1994–1999) *''Zorro'' (1983–1997) Drama series *''Avonlea'' (1990–1997) *''Danger Bay'' (1985–1996) *''The Edison Twins'' (1980s) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1993–1996) *''Ocean Girl'' (1994–1997) *''Spellbinder'' (1996–1997) Game shows *''Teen Win, Lose, or Draw'' (1989–1992) Variety programs *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (Reruns of the original 1950s series; 1983–1989; 1997–2002) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1983–1997) *''Kids Incorporated'' (1987–1996) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1985–1997) Live-action preschool programming *''Fraggle Rock'' (1992–1996) *''Groundling Marsh'' (1996–1997) *''Mother Goose Stories'' (1990–1993) *''Secret Life of Toys'' (1994–1997) *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (1990–1997) Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior programming Playhouse Disney programming *''3rd & Bird'' (2011–2014) *''The 7D'' (2014–2016) *''Animal Stories'' (2001–2005) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997–2007) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001–2006) *''Bunnytown'' (2007–2009) *''Charlie & Lola'' (2005–2008) *''The Doodlebops'' (2005–2007) *''Ella the Elephant'' (2014–2016) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (2012–2013) *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2011) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013–2015) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2003–2007) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008–2013) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2011–2016) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2005–2009) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2002–2005) *''Jungle Junction'' (2009–2012) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2003–2005) *''The Lion Guard'' (2015–2019) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1997–2006) *''Madeline'' (1999–2001) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2004–2010) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1990–2006) *''The Octonauts'' (2012–2016) *''Out of the Box'' (1998–2005) *''PB&J Otter'' (1998–2004; currently on reruns seen on 2004-2005) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998–2005) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2014–2016) *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' (1999) *''Sofia the First'' (2012–2018) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009–2012) *''Spot the Dog'' (1997–2005) *''Stanley'' (2001–2005) *''Where is Warehouse Mouse?'' (2009–2010) *''The Wiggles'' (2002–2005) *"Little Einsteins" (2005-2009 rerun till 2019) Programming blocks Current *"25 Days of Christmas" in 2017 with Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Freeform & ABC. *"31 Nights of Halloween" in 2017 with Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Freeform & ABC. Former *''Disney Nighttime'' (1983–1997) *''Disney Channel Discovery'' (1988–1993) *''Mystery Night'' (1988–1993) *''The Best of Hollywood'' (1988–1995) *''Sunday Night Showcase'' (1988–1995) *''Toonin' Tuesday'' (October 5, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 32-33, 40. – September 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 3, June/July 1996: p. 27.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: p. 29.) *''Bonus! Thursday'' (October 7, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 33, 40. – September 1996) *''Totally Kids Only'' (1993–1997) *''Triple Feature Friday'' (October 8, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 32-33, 58. – 1997) *''Disney Drive-In'' (October 8, 1994''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 12, no. 6, October/November 1994: pp. 36, 42. – August 31, 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 3, June/July 1996: p. 26.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: pp. 28, 40, 48-49.) *''Block Party'' (October 2, 1995"Block Party: Four Disney Animated Series." The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 13, no. 5, October/November 1995: p. 36. – late August 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: p. 28.) *''Playhouse Disney'' (May 8, 1997 – February 13, 2011) *''Disney Distractions'' (1997–2000) *''Vault Disney'' (September 1997 – September 16, 2002) *''Toon Disney Summer Sundays'' ("sneak peek" sampler block of shows from sister channel Toon Disney; Summer 1998; Summer 1999) *''Zoog Disney'' (August 11, 1998 – September 18, 2002) *Marathon & A Movie Weekend (2003) *Disney Channel So Hot Summer! (2005-2006) *Hauntoberfest (2005-2006) *Hail to the Holidays (2005-2006) *Halloween (2007) *Totally Rockin' Summer (2008) *Summer Of Star (2009) *Wiztober (2008-2009) *Santacember (2008-2009) *It's On (2010) *October Takeover (2010) *December Events Center (2010) *''Disney Junior on Disney Channel'' (February 14, 2011–Early 2017) *Sizzlin Summer (2011) *Disney Channel Summer (2007, to 2010-2014) *Monstober (2011-2014) *Fa-la-la-lidays (2011-2015) *JaNEWrary (2012-2014) *Dis The Season (2016) *''Disney Channel Saturday Mornings'' (formerly called *Toonin' Saturdays until 2012; June 18, 2011 – 2013) *''Disney XD on Disney Channel'' (September 28, 2013–2017) *''Disney Channel GO!'' in Summer 2018 for 35th anniversary of Disney Channel (2018) Movie presentations/anthology series *''The Magical World of Disney'' (September 23, 1990''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 8, no. 4 (typo in magazine: should be "no. 5"), September/October 1990: pp. 24, 51. – 1997) *''Zoog Movie'' (2001–2003) See also *Disney Channel Original Movies *List of Disney Channel Original Series *ABC Kids References Category:Disney Channel Disney Channel Programs broadcast by Disney Channel Category:Lists